


UNEXPECTED

by BRISKYLEMON



Series: A Hell of a Ride! [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: "damn", But will have eddsworld humour, Edd will edd, Future reference right there, Gen, I mean we're looking at childhood abuse and disorders thrown around, Matt needs a safe environment, Oh damn I swear I'm gonna make some amazing, Oh yeah did I mention this will have angst, Other, Pls bare with his twisted head, Ppbbbhhttt enjoi this pls, Probably rushed chapters but im trying, Probably will add more tags later, That you will absolutely say, That's right I'm throwing hints, Tom is an enigma, Tord is suffering but he's still an asshole, also bare with me, also im a bit cocky becuz of this story so like, also the word "probably", angsty, barely fluff, especially Nickelodeon and Disney, my ego wont leave me alone, oh my, this will probably have many movie references, to keep it as a slow building plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRISKYLEMON/pseuds/BRISKYLEMON
Summary: "How did it come to this?" the broken man asked."Why did he asked that?" you may be wondering. Well, let's start at the very beginning!Life was supposed to promise him beauty and love the moment he was born, but instead, it cursed him to live long enough to reach this dystopia. Abused and manipulated, the broken man did everything in his power to make his tyrant satisfied and survive to save those in need. The reality of this broke his vulnerable mind and just like that, the broken man became the mad man. A mad man who decided to change his destiny and create his own happy ending."Oh, faen! Big mistake!"As the mad man's destruction brought shame and failure to his close ones, he decided to run away and make another plan. During his planning, a certain trio distracts the mad man and from there a hell of a ride commences.Now, let's focus on the main point.It was the end.It was the end for him. No friends. No family. Nobody would be there for him. Who is he to say, "Hey, help me out with the mess I have made!"It was the end and he awaits the unexpected future to come to him.
Series: A Hell of a Ride! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926832
Kudos: 4





	UNEXPECTED

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm just here to say that I'm really excited to be here on this website and will do my best to update this series as much as I can. Later, I may put out two Eddsworld stories and a one shot if I have the time. But don't fret! This profile is not just an eddsworld theme as I will put out a Mystery Skull story and possibly something else in the near future. Anyway enjoy the series!

_"I am not your friend!"_

_"....Uh-oh- AGHH-!"_

A thud echoed and my machine shook just before a harpoon appeared beside my left arm, startling me. The harpoon tore my left seatbelt and continued it's path, shattering the glass completely. Pieces of glass shards scratched my hoodie, my body and some bits almost landed in my eyes.

_No, no, no, no-_

As the alarm blared out, I started hyperventilating and tried to evacuate. The right side of the belt still clinged to my arm even though I did my best to rip it off.

_No budge!_

My eyes darted around before landing on the emergency button. I slammed my hand and waited for the machine to stop and disable everything before ejecting me out with my back-up jetpack. Instead, a large, red screen appeared, screaming the dreadful word:"Error!"

_No! No! No! No!_

Suddenly, I felt heat wash over me and sweat broke out. I look around for the source and see smoke coming out from the ventilation. The surrounding metal was absorbing the heat, making the metal expand, and the smoke gradually filled the atmosphere. I coughed violently and started to scratch the seatbelt as my panic started to grow.

Then I felt my machine become still for a millisecond and I held my breath.

_Maybe it was no error..._

Immediately after that thought, the machine started to shake violently. I felt panic come back and tried to come up with a Plan B. I knew the rockets could no longer support the machine and I can feel gravity sinking my machine. I felt bile rising to my throat as I was lifted up but swallowed when the right side of my belt was still clinging to my arm, preventing me from being scorched from the ceiling. But then pale yellow illuminated the inside of the head as the floor and control panel melted and I suddenly remembered the oil powering my machine and puked a bit in my mouth.

_No! No! No! My plan is failing!_

_No!_

My control panel exploded into flames and I watched in horror as the floor melted and bloomed open like flowers. Some drips of the ceiling landed on my right side and I screamed at the burning sensation. I gasped in air and not a moment later, a loud boom filled my ears, red covered my vision, and I felt my body take a hit. I screamed louder when the ringing exploded my eardrums and my chest spasmed from the impact. Another explosion scattered in the sky as it shot more of the machine's parts and debris everywhere as I fell.

I was coming in and out of my conscience as I fell. I tried to breathe but wheezed since my chest still hurt from the impact of the explosion. I let spit drool out of me and felt my throat stinging from the smoke.

As I continued to fall, I started to process what just happened.

I had a plan. I had a plan to help my people. I had a plan to rid my anxiety and depression. I just wanted the machine. I needed the machine. I did not want this to happen. I was just trying to survive the day but I kept failing. My paranoia and pride got the best of me and created this disaster. I didn't want to hurt my friends. I didn't want to hurt the only family I had in this world. Now I pay for the price as I knew this accident would not go unnoticed nor will it be forgiven.

I was half conscience when I landed to the ground with a loud grunt and a crack from my arm. I skidded across the painful grass, leaving throbbing bruises and scratches on the right side of my body. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain before opening them. I gasped for more air but choked once again when my eyes flew upward and felt a shudder.

I watched in shock toward the sky. Machine parts were falling towards me and falling fast-

_You idiot, move!_

But I couldn't help it when I kept my eyes at the sky as I was trying to get up to get away from the falling parts. It was too late as I slipped multiple times and my legs gave out in exhaustion and fear. I put my broken arm in front of me, bracing for the impact of anything that wiould land on me.

I didn't have time to inhale a shaky breath before the hot, burning machine parts landed on me, leaving more scratches and burns on my poor excuse of a body. The smell of gasoline and smoke triggered my gag reflex and I started heaving. The heat radiating off the metal was leaving me dehydrated and I screamed hoarsely. Once the urge went away, I squirmed before placing my foot on the metal.

_It hurts-_

I weakly kicked the machine scrap on top of me, feeling claustrophobic and pained to hell. As the adrenaline numbed my pain a bit, I was able to kick harder until I finally got the metal off me. I took a quick inhale of the fresh air and coughed harshly. When the cough subsided, I pushed myself up and winced at the throbbing pain as I held my bleeding arm.

I heard a car parked somewhere behind me and I gave a quick glanced behind me to see Pau and Pat staring at my disfigure in shock. Turning the other way, I saw the dismantled robotic arm laying on the grass, innocently. I ignored the soldier's shocks and trudged towards the dismantled robotic arm. I glared at the robotic arm before picking it up, smudging the grass with more blood. I stared at robotic arm in my hand before looking over the cliff. 

It was a mess down there. There was smoke lingering, debris of the two houses all over the ground and street, and blood. It was a disaster with what happened a few moments ago. One second I was escaping with the robot, hoping that the trio would forgive me when I come back, and the next second, I'm standing, drenched in sweat, blood, and regret with no friends.

I felt another wash of regret with the scene I witnessed next. The trio were all walking away to who knows where, but smiling as if they just did one last epic adventure. They all won because they defeated the bad guy. They all lost everything but gained happiness because the bad guy is no longer going to come back and try to kill them again. I felt sick, knowing that they will forever know me as someone who abused their trust and friendship. I didn't want that. I didn't want it at all. It's all my fault, but they got in the way. They got in my way to free everyone from our abuse and The Brute HIMSELF!

 _"Faen i helvete!"_ I screeched at the sky.

A big ball of anger was growing in my chest and I felt blood rush to my head. Whatever regret I had was taken over by my ugly temper. I took in a shaky breath in attempt to calm down but failed as my body trembled.

I didn't want this accident to happen but those idiots got in my way for our freedom. I merely acted out in panic and desperation to play out my plan but no, they had to fucking put our once friendship as top priority. They ruined everything, and yet, they get to walk away all sunshine and lollipops while I stand here with nothing gained. I worked years and suffered years to make this all work and it got demolished before my very eyes!

_No!_

I yelled my anger out and in my rage, I slammed the dismantled robotic arm onto the ground. My breathing started to pick up pace and I felt the injuries start to sting. The fact that the two idiots haven't stop staring at me and fixed me up yet added to my anger. I spun around, ready to put the soldier's in their place.

"Soldiers! Fix me up immediately or I'll personally put a bullet in your-" My voice seized as I felt my entire being become paralyze.

HE was standing there staring at the mess before settling his eyes on my disfigured body. I swallowed the dryness in my throat and coward back.......

* * *

09-15-2018

I am still stuck in the alley way with this journal someone threw away. It's small and has a nice, tan leather cover. Thought it would be useful for me because I get to write down anything here. Mostly as my own memoirs and because my own memories are fucked.

Now for future old me, this is something you have to know as your biggest downfall of your life. See, the thing is that we've ~~have~~ DONE something terrible to a few friends of ours. Well, ex- friends. The thing that we have done wasn't intentional, nor was it for the fun. It was revenge for someone else. Someone very close. Not the 'personal' kind of close. Someone who we wish were never related to.

That's all I have to write for now, future me, so here is my signature just because I think it looks professional,

-Tord Lawson

* * *

//TORD\\\

I put my pen and journal next to me and curl in myself. Another cold breeze flew by me and I gritted my teeth as this jacket is doing nothing to warm me. I go ahead and run away to save lives and then I get robbed from a bunch of pubescent lemurs!

_Don't those teenagers know who I am?! If they knew, they wouldn't have fucked around with me! But I don't feel like being caught anyways..._

Somehow, I never brought it upon myself to even care about my current situation. I didn't care if I'm about to catch a severe cold or get frostbite on my dick. I just want to be able to walk around as I please without a single fuck about what going to happen to me while I try to come up with a plan.

Supposedly, in my first plan, I would turn myself in to the authorities and give them information before getting my execution... But no.... I would also be putting innocent lives on line and would be breaking my promise. My second plan was to find an abandoned shed and work on another machine, but who is going to leave an empty shed in the middle of nowhere? I immediately threw that plan away and found myself here in this alleyway.

A sudden growl broke my thought and I patted my stomach. It's been a week and a half since I last eaten. Normally I would ignore the rumblies because I have no interest in eating, but it kept bugging me. Just a tiny bit of crust and a half glass of water would fill me.

_Or a bit of alcohol and bacon with tobacco afterward._

With a sigh and groan, I got up, tucked my book and pen in my dirty, red backpack and walked out of the alleyway. I have decided that I am in fact hungry and I don't want a frostbitten penis. A cough made its way out of my dry throat and I hear chattering as I stood in the middle of the sidewalk. There was people standing around, looking at the televisions on the other side of the glass panel of an electronic store. It was the news going on and I decided to join the crowd. Almost every two days the owner starts playing the news and lottery numbers. Today is the day for news.

I sighed as I felt another rumble but ignored it as the news began with it's typical newsman with his lanky figure and papers in his hands for no reason with a fake women, who seems to have a smile stuck on her face surgically, next to him.

_"Good morning, everyone! Looks like it'll be lovely today and I hope for it to stay that way. Today, we will....."_

The news reporters then started talking about other random topics and my stomach was bitching for me to leave when one topic caught my attention.

_"Turns out The Red Army is still active even after a failure that happened a few months ago with one of their soldiers, Tord Lawson-"_

_Jævla helvete, that's embarrassing._

_"-We encourage you to find this man who is currently said to be roaming around London. The Red Army anonymously confirmed that this soilder escaped their secret base and is now roaming around London. I repeat, if you find this man, stay hidden and call the authorities, and they'll deal with him from there. We will keep you updated at noon. Have a wonderful day!"_

I stood there in shock. They are looking for me? I mean... Yeah, it makes sense. I am a criminal on the run, but why aren't they going to the army instead? They're wasting their time trying to look for me. They should be more concerned about looking for the base; not looking for one-ONE!- soldier compared to a thousand soldiers. Though I understand that I'm rumored to be more dangerous and honestly, it's not really the soldiers that I want them to be capturing. It's The Br-

I felt an itch in my throat and immediately broke myself out of the crowd. As I got to fresh air, I let the pent up cough out. Normally, it would last a few seconds, but today seems like one of those bad days. I coughed and coughed until tears began to cloud my vision and my hands began to sweat. A fever sensation washed over my body and I was starting to heave. I knew this would grab attention but I couldn't stop this persistent cough.

_Ugh, you idiot! Get to the alleyway!_

I inhaled and held my cough in as I made my way back to the alleyway, but failed as I stopped halfway when I blurted out spit as the cough came back stronger. At this point, I scrunched my eyes shut in pain while clawing at my dry throat and people began to murmuring. Someone tried patting my back, but it only made it worse. The heaving turned into gagging and drooling and now people were shouting.

_Shut up already! It's not like I'm dying!_

It felt like I was dying of a heart attack. It's sad knowing I have had three attacks in my past years but this coughing fit felt just as much of a heart attack. As I began to feel faint, someone grabbed my chin and I felt the sweet relief of water hitting my throat. I drank as much as I could before pushing the source out of the way to take much needed deep breaths. I tasted the aftertaste of bile and mucus and cringed.

 _"Sir, are you alright?"_ A young boy asked.

_Oh, kid, shut up._

_"Oh goodness, that was terrifying!"_ A woman exclaimed.

_Sure and the rolls on your neck isn't._

_"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?"_ A familiar voice asked.

_Wait._

I blinked rapidly and felt horror fill my entire being.

_Why am I scared? I'm angry at him and his posse! Why am I shaking?_

My flight instinct kicked in and I quickly clutched the sides of my hoodie to try to cover my face as much as I can.

 _"Sorry, sorry-"_ I said breathlessly as I tried to get away.

Thankfully, my voice was still shrill enough to go unrecognized. But then people disregarded my attempted apology and got closer to offer help. I felt the itch to blast off bullets in the air to scare them off but nothing happened as someone pulled my hoodie off.

_God dammit!_

Everyone immediately went silent and still. My heart began to pound and I felt blood rushing to my head. I was faced directly at Edd and his face of pure shock made my stomach churn.

 _"Tord-_ "

 _"It's the runaway soldier!"_ A man shouted out.

Hell broke loose as screams erupted and desperate calls for a nearby police force filled the air The brits got away as far as they can from me and I heard the distant wails of a police car. I felt a twinge of sadness because now I know what a villain feels and sees when they're exposed. The people saw a monster who's capable of taking their lives away and not an ill being who's crying for help.

_Pathetic._

I didn't want to waste another minute here and I prepared myself to run. I barely took two steps when a voice yelled out.

_"Hold it there, soldier! Raise your hands to the air and stay put!"_

_No...._

I obeyed the command and stayed put where I was. I felt exposed when I made eye contact with the people hidden on the other side of the street. The crowd eyes' and body displayed fear and bits of anger. I don't really blame them, but I blame myself for being so stupid for risking my existence.

Another police car pulled up near the curb and two more polices came out with pistols armed. I gulped and did not resist when one brave officer approached and handcuffed me. Then the officer quickly backed off and pointed his weapon at me.

_"Step in the truck. Slowly and calmly."_

I sighed and made my way to the car.

_"Wait!"_

I froze at the voice again.

_What the hell does he want now?!_

_"I have proposition! I-..."_

I cut his voice out and felt my being shake as he approached the police. The police, the crowd and I shared the same confusion as to why this egghead is interrupting this very dangerous situation. 

As Edd chatted with one of the police force, I felt my chest tremble.

_Why am I still trembling? I didn't feel fear. I felt anger. I'm angry, I'm angry, I'm angry! But his presence made me scared because I know I'm too weak to take him out on my own._

I blinked to come back to reality, but instead, I found myself panting and running. I hear shouts behind me and realised what I had done. I was still in my flight phase and there was no way to get rid of it unless I felt safe. What's done was done and there was no way to stop and say 'oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that' kind of crap.

I ran through the park and bumped into many people whom I apologise profusely. It was getting so blurry and my foot got caugh-

* * *

//EDD\\\

_Oh, dearie, me...._

The polices came back with Tord who was limp in his arms. Blood was spilling from the front of his head and he was unconscious but Tord's scrunched face expressed how discontent he was with his current situation. The polices called an ambulance and, honestly, I forgotten what happened. I stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do. 

It was a while where I stood, watching the ambulance take off. The ringing doused down in my ears and I got out my phone. I decided to contact Tom and Matt. They just have to hear my idea. It's not the best, but it will get us somewhere. Maybe back to that once happy group with a few flaws.

* * *

//TORD\\\

I moaned when the bright light burned my eyes and my ears rang as the blurry people around me were loudly speaking incoherently. There were hands on my head, arms and legs. There was an occasional cold feeling on my chest and I did my best to resist. It was a while when everything stopped moving and I felt too tired to stay awake for much longer. So I did what was easy and fell asleep.

* * *


End file.
